Lotus in Bloom
by Alaska92
Summary: Sophie is an oddity to behold. When she is captured along with Katara she will have to make a choice. Betray herself or the people she is loyal to. Will she also lose her heart along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from ATAB. Any resemblance to someone in this story is purely coincidental. Thoughts and review are welcome.

Sophie looked up with a scowl on her face. She looked up upon her captor. Her dual colored eyes showing the hate and disgust she felt. Katara next to her with her arms wrapped around Sophie's waist. Her face buried into the woman's neck. Her captor looked down upon the two of them with a sadistic smile. He looked down upon the woman with the peculiar colored eyes. One being gold, much like the people of the fire nation, the other an ocean blue. How she came by such an interesting trait was a mystery that he hoped to soon discover. Much to his surprise he would learn soon.

The man took a moment to look the girl over. Her hair was just as odd. It was a soft caramel color with lighter natural highlights throughout. Her hair naturally curled into ringlets that framed her face. In any other circumstances he would be considering how to bed her. Her skin an olive color befitting her. Her body a perfect hour glass with a generous bust. A round bottom that his hand itched to grab. She was definitely a beauty to behold.

"Maybe she could be useful in more than one way." The fire lord thought to himself. Lewd images of the girl in his bed danced acrossed his mind. He blinked ridding himself of the thoughts as he looked back at the two women.

"So father are you proud of me?" Azula asked as she yanked on the chain attached to Sophie. Sophie stood as still as possible only slightly grunting at the tug. "Once you see what this savage is capable of I know you will be quite intrigued."

As if on cue one of the guards approached and ripped a scared Katara away from her companion. Sophie went to grab at the girl to keep her from being taken and was yanked back, falling to the ground. "Please stop them." Katara cried out to Sophie.

Sophie slowly started to stand with a determined look on her face. Not once had she spoken since being captured unless it was to Katara. Azula assumed it was because the girl was stupid. How wrong she would become to realize she was. Sophie grabbed the chain yanking it with enough force to send the princess flying towards her. Sophie caught the princess in the side of the face with a palm of blue fire.

She took her chance when Azula was knocked to the ground and in shock to start punching the girl in the face. Ozia stood and began his descent towards the girl. His eyes ablaze with anger and curiosity. How can this girl incapacitate his prodigy so easily? Sophie wasn't paying attention to his approach. She became too busy fighting off palace guards. Instead of using fire to keep them at bay though she summoned water from a nearby vase and used a water whip to knock them down. She threw a fire ball at one.

Ozia looked at the scene in front of him in utter surprise. "How can this girl wield two elements?" He asked himself. He quickly snapped out of his shock and quickly grabbed the girl by the back of the neck. He hit a pressure point before she had time to attack and fell forward unconscious.

Sophie felt the darkness over take her and just as it was closing in on her she heard Katara scream for her. The fire lord looked at the one person who would have the answers he wanted.

"Take the water bender and this girl to my chamber immediately. Get the princess to a medic. She obviously needs medical attention." Ozia barked out his orders before leaving the throne room.

Katara made a grunt when she was thrown into the room. The guard carrying Sophie laid her gently upon the bed. It was obvious whom was more important to keep unharmed. Katara scoffed as the guard gently covered the girl in the blankets after checking her for any injuries. They had cuffed her hands so that she couldn't bend. Not like she would at that very moment. She wouldn't separate herself from Sophie.

Once the guards left closing and locking the door before positioning themselves in front of it Katara took the opportunity to look around the room. The bed Sophie was laying in, breathing steadily as her chest rose up and down softly, was huge. It had a canopy with curtains the color of blood pulled back. The blankets just as red and looked as soft as satin. On the wall behind it was a fire nation tapestry.

There was a window looking out towards the city. The gold curtains pulled to the side to reveal the view. The sun setting and soon it would be dark. Katara got up and made her way to the bed. She laid down next to Sophie gently moving her curls out of her face and rubbing them between her fingers. Tears started to well up in Katara's eyes. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault we're in this mess."

Without noticing the door opening Katara leaned over the woman in the bed and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Please forgive me Sophie."


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you two lovers?" A voice came from the door. Katara looked to see Ozai smirking. "Too bad for you little water bender I have plans in mind for her. Someone with that kind of power needs to be groomed and used to her fullest extent. Maybe even pop out a few offspring to further her bloodline and create more like her."

Katara growled as the fury began to build within her. "I refuse to allow you to use her in such a way. I would give up my life in order for her to be free from you and the fire nation."

Ozai laughed. "How about I make a deal. Since you seem to have some form of control over her. I will allow you to live only on one condition though. You do not interfere with my plans. You can see her and you tell me about her history. Now. You fail on any of those terms I will kill you and slaughter your village. If you do as you're told I will provide protection for your loved ones and also her. I promise a hand will not touch a hair on her head and she will live the life she could only dream of. I will even make you her personal hand maid in due time."

Katara stared at him her mouth ajar. On one hand she could sacrifice herself and maybe get Sophie out of the fire nation, with no idea on how much damage mentally and physically it would do to her. She could also agree to his terms and bide her time. The safest route seemed to only be agreeing to his terms until the time was right. "Fine. I agree." She stated through gritted teeth. "What is it you want to know?"

Ozai smiled. He had won but he knew she had other plans in mind. "That's fine. I will deal with it as it comes." He thought to himself.

"Tell me about how she came to be. Someone that can weild both elements is unheard of. Especially such opposing ones. Only the avatar would have been able weild more than one."

Katara sighed and looked at Sophie. Her brown eyes softened when she looked at her. She looked so peaceful. "She was born into the village to a woman named Myako. Her mother wasn't originally from the village. When Myako arrived she was already 8 months pregnant. My mother helped her give birth to Sophie 2 weeks after her arrival. She said Sophie was the most interesting child she had ever seen. Her skin was hot to the touch and she didn't open her eyes until she was 3 weeks old. Her mother said very little of her father. The only thing she did really say was that he was a master fire bender. They were in love. Myako was a master water bender. When Myako realized that Sophie could bend both elements she seemed scared. She tried to shelter Sophie and make sure she didn't get discovered. Myako passed away when Sophie was just 3 years old. After that she was taken in by the village and raised by everyone. Some of the villagers didn't want her there though. They were afraid if word of her power got out she would be sought after by all 3 other nations. Many thought she was the avatar herself."

Ozai listened intently. The name Myako sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He would have to make a mental note of it and have someone discover who she was. "Is that all?"

Katara nodded. "Yes. Once the real avatar was discovered people began to realize just how rare she was. Some of the villagers wanted to trade her, but obviously by then she was too powerful to take down easily. She had been traveling with me since."


	3. Chapter 3

Ozai nodded his eyes looking the girl named Sophie up and down. "Thank you girl for the information. Now you are to write a letter to her and leave it next to the bed on the bedstand. You are to instruct in that letter that she obey and not do anything. You will not inform her of any plans. If you do I will have no problem slaughtering you and force her to watch. The display she put on in the throne room shows she will do anything to protect you."

Katara looked at him in horror and disbelief. She knew once she wrote the letter she would be ripped away from Sophie. She didn't have a choice though. It was either play the game and find a way to win or lose immediately. She stood up and saw a table near buy with paper and ink. Once she sat down with tears in her eyes she set put to write the letter to Sophie.

'Sophie,

I am alright. I need you to listen and follow the instructions I give you though. Do not resist. Do not hurt anyone. Do not cause trouble if you can help it. Do as Ozai asks of you. Please for the safety of both of us. In do time we will see each other again.

Katara lil water bender'

Once Katara put her signature at the bottom making sure Sophie would know it was her she shakily put the pen down.

"There its done." She said, her voice holding back the emotion she felt.

Ozai smiled. "Good. Now guards take this one to the slave chambers. Tell them she is a new recruit and will need to learn her place." Ozai instructed.

Two guards came and grabbed Katara by the arms and dragged her away. She shot one last tear filled looked at Sophie before she was dragged out of sight.

Ozai turned his attention back to the girl in the bed. As if on queue a maid bustled in with a bowl of warm water and clean rags. He grabbed one of the rags and dipped it in the warm water. He began gently removing the dirt from her face. She was too much of an asset for him to not try and woo her to his side.

Sophie felt something tugging at her pants when she stirred awake. The cold air hit the top of her body and caused her to jolt awake. She looked around to face Ozai. Her eyes grew huge and she clenched her fist getting ready to fight.

Ozai saw her wake and knew she was ready to fight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said handing Sophie the letter Katara wrote. "Your companionon wrote this to explain some things to you."

Sophie took the letter and read it. Still wary of Ozai as he waited patiently for her to finish. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Katara wanted her to do nothing. Realization hit her when she thought of the fact Katara was only doing it if she already had a plan to escape. It would mean she had to wait and bide her time as well.

Ozai decided to continue doing what he was doing before he was interrupted. He finally pulled down her pants to reveal she wore nothing underneath. He smiled as he took a moment to admire her naked body. Finally he began again with cleaning her body. A new bowl of water was ready for him as he dipped the rag and began cleaning her thighs.

Sophie was in shock and unable to react. "Wh..what are you doing?" She asked once she found her voice.

"So you can speak. That's good. I'm simply cleaning your body. It seems unlikely you have bathed in a while. Of course once you are placed in your more permanent sleeping arrangements I don't want you dirtying it up." He said as he slowly dipped the rag in between her thighs. A lecherous look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie started to become extremely uncomfortable with what he was doing. She began to sit up. "I think I can take it from here." She stated starting to take the rag away.

Ozai moved his hand away and gave her a hard look. "What reason would I have to trust that you won't do anything."

Sophie looked at him pleadingly. "I promise I won't do anything."

Ozai looked at her for a moment before setting the rag in the water and rinsing it. He pulled it out again watching as she watched his hand to see what it would do. He gently placed the warm rag in her hand and sat back waiting.

She looked at him surprised and looked at the rag. Slowly she began to pick it up and started to clean her calf. Once she realized that he wasn't going to snatch it out of her hand she became more focused on the task at hand. Once she had completed one leg she worked on the other. She realized her full nakedness well before that point but she didn't want to start anything and just ignored it. She had no shame of her body.

Ozai watched lustifully. He wasn't sure how long he could out on not touching her. Taking her and making her his. Once she had finished and looked at him expectantly he couldn't hold it back anymore. He took the rag from her hand and put it back in the bowl. The look in his eyes would have told anyone his intentions. He didn't know Sophie was still innocent and had no understanding of what he was wanting or the lust in his eyes.

She looked at him confused. The look on his face made no sense to her. She could feel her stomach tying in knots though as he approached closer. He gently pushed her back onto the bed as he climbed on top and between her legs. He was still clothed as she watched him with curiosity and a small amount of fear. Part of her screamed to push him away. A much louder part told her to let it happen. That she would find enjoyment out of it.

"Tell me. Have you laid with a man before?" He asked huskily. He was pleased with her response when she shook her head no. "Then it will be my pleasure to be your first."

Sophie inhaled quickly when he laid gentle kisses on her neck and started to move down slowly. His hands roamed down her sides and spread her legs apart just a little further. He was still fully clothed and didn't seem in a hurry to remove what he had on. Once had moved his way to her breasts he shot his tongue out to lick one of her nipples. The sharp gasp of air she took pleased him.

"I will make this a night she will not forget. With her being innocent it will make it easier to move her to my side as well." He thought to himself.

Once he had gotten the full effect of what he was wanting he continued down. Finally he had reached his destination between her legs. Sophie was already breathing hard and grasping the sheets beneath her. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach and wanted to know what would happen when it was released. He flicked his tongue out against her bud and watched as she jolted with pleasure.

He smiled at the reactions he was receiving. Slowly he began his minstrations on her bud moving away from it on occasion to dip his tongue inside of her. It wasn't long to before the tightening in her stomach became tighter and suddenly hit its peak and she unraveled. She screamed her orgasm as her hips bucked and threw her head into the pillows.

Ozai gave her a moment to reel herself in as he quickly undressed. He was back on top of her as she was coming down from her orgasm and slowly began to insert himself into her while she was distracted. Sophie felt herself stretching and scrunched her face in pain and whimpered. Ozai continued and looked at her as if to reassure her.

"It will be fine. It will only hurt for a little bit before it begins to feel the same way as before." He stated gently. She nodded and put her hands on his broad shoulders. He began to pick up speed as he pumped in and out her. She was so tight and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. The tightness began again in her stomach and it was soon released. Just as she came again Ozai came along with her spilling his seed deep inside her.

He rolled over a sheen of sweat on them both and turned to her. Her face was flushed and she looked exhausted. She looked back at him her eyes glazed over. Soon she found them growing heavy and she was softly breathing before long. Ozai had started to come down from his high. It hit him suddenly. He had came inside of her. It was not his intention.

He smiled to himself after a moment. "Maybe though if this is what caused her to be impregnated it wouldn't be so bad. It would start the process early but he could work with it."


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie woke to find Ozai was gone. She heard the birds chirping in the morning sun. Slowly as she sat up she felt the pain of the night before. She was sore and wasn't sure if she would be able to walk straight. She swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand when a maid came in.

"Oh miss I didn't realize you would be awake so early. Please let me escort you to your bath. Afterwards we must get you dressed for the day." The maid said gently taking Sophies hand. She was led to a bath that was large enough for Sophie to swim in. Different bottles of different colors were neatly set to the side of tub. "Well miss please enjoy your bath and take your time." The maid stated before quickly taking her leave.

Sophie slowly entered the hot water and sighed. It felt so good on her body and especially the soreness she had felt. She relaxed against the side and took one of the bottles to smell it. Her nose wrinkled when she did. It smelled like old ladies to her. She set the lavender bottle to the side away from the others. She grabbed a crimson bottle. It smelled like cinnamon and a hint of honey. She looked at it approvingly before grabbing a rag and dipping it in the water. Gradually she cleaned herself.

Once she had finished she ducked under the water one last time. Her mind wandered back to the night before. She felt guilty for giving in but also wanted more. She wanted to see him again to make her feel that way again. She figured she would be seeing him again sometime during the day.

Once she had gotten out of the bath spending a good hour in it she grabbed a towel to dry off. She wrapped it around herself before walking back into the room. The maid was waiting and ready. She quickly grabbed the towel from Sophie.

"Its time to get ready miss. You will have free reign of the castle grounds, but you will be accompanied by two guards. You are not to try and escape them either miss. Lord Ozai is a very busy man and he would rather not be worried about you trying to escape. Think of it as a grand privilege you're not being locked up in this room day and night."

The entire time the maid was speaking she was dressing Sophie. Sophie stood and looked at herself. She was wearing a bright red skirt that split to the thigh and was bordered with gold. Her top reached just under her breasts and was gold. She was also given red slippers.

"Now miss please sit and eat." The maid pointed to a table with a tray of assorted fruits and meats. "We were unsure of what you would like so the Lord ordered only the best to be presented to you."

Sophie nodded her thanks and began to eat. The food was delicious and nothing like she had before. The maid had left and was replaced with two guards. They stood silently waiting for her to finish and instructions on where they are to follow.

* * time jump*

Sophie sighed bored. She had been wandering the castle grounds for almost the entire day and had yet to see Ozai or anything she was interested in. She tried idle talk with the guards but they refused to speak. She attempted to join the training that had been in progress and they turned her away immediately. She had no idea what to do or even whom to talk to.

This had been going on for about a month and half. Since that night Ozai has not shown his face to her. Occasionally she would wake to feel him crawling in the bed next to her and find in the morning he was gone. Azula was no where to be seen either. She seemed to avoid Sophie like the plague.

Sophie stopped dead in her tracks. "What day is it?" She asked the guards.

"Oct 15 ma'am." The one to her right said.

"HOW DID I NOT NOTICE IT?!" Sophie yelled quite loudly. Its been a month and half since she arrived and her cycle had yet to start. She suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy. The world around her became black and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. One of the guards ran for medical attention while the other stayed and picked her up.

Sophie found herself covered in crisp white sheets and wearing an oversized night gown. She woke to the smell of cleaning supplies and a bright light. She looked around and saw an elderly woman.

"Oh good you've awoken. Please inform Lord Ozai that she has awoken. Here drink this dear." The woman gave Sophie a small bowl of broth. "Do it slowly. Don't want to be upsetting your stomach and the baby."

Sophie choked on the broth as she was in the middle if taking a sip. "The what?"


	6. Chapter 6

The older woman smiled warmly at her. "Oh sweetie you're carrying a child. The lords child at that. Oh he'll be so excited to hear the news. The noise of little feet running through the castle again will delight him so." She stated getting excited.

Sophie only heard half of what the woman said. "A baby...how are we going to escape if I'm pregnant?! I can't wait until its born either. I won't be able to leave it behind. I have to tell Katara she needs to leave and assist the avatar. I can't risk her life in this state." She thought to herself. A tear fell down her cheek at the decision she had made. "At least with Katara Aang can learn water bending and find a master to teach him fire bending. In my state I will only slow them all down."

The woman prattled on about newborns and care and how she will be Sophies personal caregiver to ensure a healthy pregnancy and delivery. Ozai had walked into the room his face a mask hiding his true feelings. Sophie was too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice him. She was unconsciously holding a hand to her belly.

Ozai looked Sophie up and down. It was obvious she was deep in thought. His face didn't betray the emotions he was feeling. Part of him was excited at new life. The other part was also angered at himself. He had stayed away from her to attempt not to impregnate her so soon. Had he known she would conceive that first night he would have given her a special tea. Now though it was far too late. He would have to roll with the new development and use it to his advantage.

Sophie finally noticed a new presence and looked up to see Ozai. Her eyes look wide and scared and had unshed tears. They turned into a glare though and she balled her fists up. She was pissed. "How could he do this to me? Now I have no way out. Did he plan this?" She wondered to herself as she glared at the man that had successfully backed her into a corner. One she couldn't fight her way out of either.

"I can see you're quite upset with your predicament lil butterfly. Unfortunately I did not have the intention of doing this. For the sake of the child at least please calm yourself. Now its time for you to go to your more permanent chambers. You are to remain in bed for the rest of the evening. I will have someone with you to keep you company until I am able to join you later." He said before gently picking her up and walking away.

Sophie couldn't hold it back anymore. Thinking of losing Katara and possibly never seeing any of them again was killing her. She burst into tears and cried into Ozais chest. To her surprise he pulled her in closer and didn't say anything as she let her sadness out. Once they had entered the room he laid her gently on the bed. The blanket was a golden color with a red dragon embroidered into it. The pillows were thick and soft.

"I shall return later tonight. Do not wait up for me." He stated before gently kissing her forehead and walking out.

After about 30 mins someone walked in with several servants. The servants each had a tray. One carried a tea set, another cared one course to a meal and two others carried the remaining courses of the meal along with dessert. A couple of guards brought in a table to lay the food out on. Another was carrying a pai show table. They set the tables close to the bed and quickly left once everything was set up.

Sophie took a good look at the man that had arrived. He had a round belly and gray hair. His eyes were soft and kind. He looked at Sophie without judgment and small smile. She smiled back politely before looking at the food and tea. "Is that jasmine tea?" She asked curiously and her eyes looking hopeful. She missed having jasmine tea.

The man let out a hearty laugh. "Why yes my dear it is. Would you like some?"

She nodded and waited for him to pour the tea. "Thank you."

"It is of no problem to me lil one. I heard of your good fortune. My name is Iroh by the way. Older brother to Ozai."

Sophie glared at him when he called her child good fortune. "This child is not of any good fortune. It is an intricate trap to bind me here in the fire nation forever."

Iroh looked at her with a sad look. "Dear child any child is a blessing. Even if at times it seems to be a misfortune. The gods would not have willed it to happen if it didn't need to be so. You never know. This child may be the reason the nations all come together as one again."

Sophie looked away unsure of how to take his words. "You seem to have a much brighter disposition on life. Much like my mother did."

"I bet your mother was a wonderful woman. Whom also knew what she wanted and took it. Now lil one let's eat. I dont about you but I'm starving. This old man can keep his figure without food." He said with a smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. Something about the man was relaxing. She dug into the plate she was handed and sipped at her tea. Once they were finished she watched Iroh play a game of Pai Sho. Slowly she felt herself growing sleepy. They may not have conversed much but she felt as if they were going to get closer as time went on.


	7. Chapter 7

Iroh sat and watched the girl sleep. He felt a protective feeling towards her. "For such a young talented girl tragedy has struck your life. Never knowing your father. Losing your mother at such a young age. Being blessed with opposing elements. Kidnapped by the fire nation to find yourself now pregnant and unable to escape. You must feel like a bird in a cage. You will spread your wings little bird. Don't worry about that. I only hope you find peace before hand. Judging by your tea leaves you will find love. It wont be the love you're expecting. Your mind will tell you it's not something you should do, but eventually your heart will win. Have patience lil bird. Your time will come."

A few hours later Ozai returned. He looked tired and when he laid eyes on Sophie they lit up. Iroh chuckled. "Seems as if she is already getting to your heart brother. How much longer will it be before you confess it."

Ozai shot a glare at his brother. "It is non of your business Iroh. I can not waste my time on petty feelings for a girl. She simply carries my child."

Iroh shook his head with a smile. "I haven't seen such a look on your face since you were much younger and she was still here. Back when you were still just a prince." Iroh said with the hint of a smile.

Ozia glared at him. "You shut your mouth about that. She betrayed me and the fire nation. I will never allow such useless emotions to rule me again."

Iroh sighed and started to stand. "Well then brother all I can say is I hope you find out your mistakes before its too late. Good night. I will be back bright and early to sit with the girl again. She really is a delight. Smart too."

After Iroh made his exit Ozai crawled into the bed gracefully in his underwear. He laid next to Sophie and thought of what his brother had said. "You are wrong brother. I will not fall for this girl. Even if I do I refuse to allow it tonshow. "

Sophie rolled over in her sleep and snuggled close to him. She buried her face into his chest and relaxed once again. Ozai tensed. This was the first time she had even became remotely affectionate with him. Slowly he fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her.

The next month had been uneventful. Sophie and Iroh had grown closer while Ozai seemed to try and keep his distance. When she did see him he grew cold. It confused Sophie.

Up until a week ago he was being somewhat affectionate. It wasn't overtly affectionate but it was affectionate none the less. The last thing he did was leave a fire Lilly blossom on the night stand next to her. She smiled when she saw it and waited up for him to come back and thank him.

She kissed him in thanks and suddenly after that he closed her off completely. She fiddled with the tea cup in her hand. The midwife have finally allowed her to do light activities such as walking and staying out in the garden.

Iroh looked at her and saw she had something on her mind. "Tell me little bird what bothers you so?"

"Hes suddenly grown cold and treats me as if I should just disappear. I don't understand why. Did I do something wrong?"

Iroh sighed. It seemed as if his brother started to realize his feelings and was doing what he had to in order to cut them off. "It was nothing you did little bird. Do not blame yourself for the actions of a fool."

Sophie nodded and drank the rest of her tea. When it grew close to getting dark they went back in. One of the servants drew her a bath. The tub was huge. It was more of a step in small pool. She had begun to show and the midwife suggested twins. She was only 2 1/2 months along and already she was showing bigger than she normally would. Her boobs had already gotten bigger.

She sighed as she relaxed in the hot water. Ozai had yet to see her naked again. She was always dressed in something modest. She heard something fall over and crash. Jumping up she turned to get out of the bath. She sprinted to the door uncaring of her naked stated. She was afraid someone had gotten hurt.

When she opened the door to see who it was her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly her nakedness was at the front of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

In the middle of the room was Ozai. A very much intoxicated Ozai. He laid his eyes on Sophie and all logical thought left him. Seeing her there naked and wet with her belly slowly swelling with his child drove him over the edge. He walked towards her with a look of determination.

Sophie looked scared but didn't move. She swallowed and saw the look in his eyes. He wanted her. "Wait he wants me?!" She thought to herself.

Ozai made his way to her. He was a man on a mission. One he was planning to fulfill. Sophie broke away from her stunned observation and stepped away from him. "No. Not tonight when your drunk."

He growled. "And why not? You belong to me!"

"Because you're drunk. Also I want to see Katara. She can be the one to spend the night with me." Sophie said sounding more confident than she felt. She was putting her foot down. The smell of his breath made her want to gag.

"And what makes you think you can stop me from getting what I want?" Ozai challenged.

"Because I carry your child. You wouldn't dare hurt me." She said looking him dead in the eye.

He looked at her irritated. He wanted to satiate his need and want. She had a point though. He couldn't hurt her or force himself on her. It would ruin his plans and also could hurt the child. "Fine I will get the little water bitch for you tonight. Tomorrow though be ready. I will not take no for an answer."

Sophie sighed with relief as soon as he turned his back. She watched him leave and readied herself for bed. A rock was in her gut with what she knew she had to do. She would make this night a good one though. Even with the decision she had already made. It would kill a part of her.

An hour later Katara quietly walked into the room. She was instructed someone of royal stature needed her for the night. When she walked in she was wearing peasants style clothes. A red crop top with gold lining along the bottom and a pair of loose fitting pants to match.

Sophie looked up to see Katara from the bed and almost let out a cry. "Katara?"

Once she heard her name coming from the familiar voice Katara almost leapt onto Sophie. She wrapped her arms around the woman whom couldn't seem to get out of the bed soon enough. "You're ok. Oh thank the gods you're ok." As she held her closer she felt something hard against her belly.

Katara pushed her back at arms length with a confused look. That's when she saw it. The form fitting night gown was a dead give away. "Sophie please tell me you just gained some weight." Kataras lip quivered as tears started to come to her eyes.

Sophie looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Sophie no. This can't be. Please at least tell me its not his. Please." The water bender pleaded. Her fear was confirmed when the girl in front of her refused to look at her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "We can work with this. You're not far enough along yet. We can give you something to get rid of that thing growing inside of you." Katara said with a look of disgust at the thought of baby.

"No." Sophie stated. "I will not do anything to harm my child. Katara you need to understand. I can no longer travel with you. You need to go as soon as possible. Aang needs you. The world depends upon him. I can do my best from here. Maybe make Ozai rethink his plans or at least slow down the hunt for the avatar."

Katara looked as if she had been slapped. "What are you saying? You would rather stay here than go with me to teach Aang?! Sophie what has happened to you?! What has he done to you?! You want to look like a traitor to OUR PEOPLE? YOU WOULD RATHER STAY HERE AND HELP THIS TYRANT AND GIVE BIRTH TO HIS CHILD?" Katara stated in anger.

Sophie began to have tears well up in her eyes. She knew she had to stand her ground though. "Katara please calm down. If I go I will only slow you down. Not to mention that if I do go he will send out twice as many people to find me."

Katara wanted to rage and scream. She wanted to kill Ozai. When she saw the tears on Sophies face though her anger died down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Sophie I really want you to come though. We can figure this out together." She only got a head shake in response. She sighed and put on a smile. "At least we have each other now. I only wish I could change your mind. Even I know how stubborn you are though."

"Yes we have each other now. What shall we do?" Katara asked.

Sophie shrugged. "Enjoy the time we have together. What have you been doing since you were taken?"

Katara laughed dryly. "Being at the beck and call of any royal guest. Some of them were absolutely disgusting. This one wanted to soak in a bath full of milk. Then when he was done we had to drain and clean it. It was absolutely disgusting."

Sophie gave a wrinkled face in response. "That doesn't sound good."

Katara shook her head. "No but I did what I had to. I couldn't openly rebel or else risk punishment. I have been watching the palace though. Finding different ways to escape. Of course I have to do it all and not be detected."

They spoke well into the night until Sophie could no longer keep her eyes open. Katara sat up and watched her sleep. She gently brushed her hair with her fingers. She knew what Sophie said made sense. She would be more of a risk if she decided to travel with them. Katara didn't want to think of it that way. Rationally though it was the safest option. Sophie needed to be taken care of. She needed to have shelter and food and medical care. Things living on the run wouldn't be able to be provided at all times.

At least Ozai didn't seem to be hurting her. He kept his end of the bargain and was making sure Sophie was safe and sound. Throwing a child into the mix was not a smart move though. She couldn't help but wonder if Ozai had planned it or it was a fluke. Something that happened unexpectedly. Katara decided not to think on it too long though. She slowly drifted to sleep next to Sophie for most likely the last time in a long time to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie woke the next morning to an empty bed. Next to her laid a note.

Sophie,

I'm sorry but I took my chance last night. I woke up early to write this before leaving. I really wanted you to come. You made a point though. With your condition it would be dangerous for you to travel. I wanted to stay but I have to get back to Aang. I hope you find a way to get out yourself. If not please don't worry. We will come for you.

Please forgive me

Katara

Sophie sat in shock. Katara had really left. She knew it had to happen but she wished it could have been at a later time. She knew though Katara was working on borrowed time. They needed to find Aang. He needed to learn water bending.

The door gently opened and she looked up to see Iroh.

"Good morning little bird. Are you ready for some breakfast and morning..." He stopped mid sentence when he saw the tears on Sophies face. "What is wrong little bird?"

She didn't say anything and looked at the note again. She wanted to be angry. How could Katara leave her like this. Iroh had taken the note from her and read it. His eyes grew large in surprise and then understanding.

"It seems your companion chose to do something most difficult. We must burn this. We can distract my brother from the fact that she she has ran off. Giving her time to get away safely. I am sorry little bird. I know it must hurt now but in time you will understand. This Aang I'm assuming is the avatar." Iroh said calmly before lighting the paper in his hand and watched as it turned to ash. "I suggest you tell my brother that she left to go back to her quarters early this morning and was already summoned to tend to someone else. He will not think twice of it and won't realize she has made her escape until its much too late."

Sophie only nodded in response. "She left me. She left me to help the avatar. I can't really find a fault in that. It just hurts knowing she's gone. My only link to home is gone." Sophie thought to herself.

"Come let's have a refreshing cup of jasmine tea. It will help calm your mind. Maybe even help with coming up with your own plan of escape." Iroh said with a smile.

Sophies head shot up and looked at Iroh. "Did you say plan my own escape?"

"Hmmmmm? I'm sorry little bird it seems as if you heard me say something." He said a knowing smile on his face. He had already begun to pour the tea and handed her a cup. "I assure you I would never say such a thing as you escaping." He said a bit sarcastically.

It clicked and Sophie smiled back. "Youre right. I'm sorry for suggesting such a thing." She took a sip of her tea.

Time leap.

Ozai was pissed. It had been 3 months and he just now had discovered that the wated bender had ran off. He was too distracted by Sophie and finding the avatar to realize it. He sat upon his throne seething. He quickly stood and made his way to the gardens. He knew Sophie had something to do with it. How could she act as if nothing was wrong. As if it never happened.

He also found himself becoming more enamored with the girl as time went on. He made sure to stamp those feelings down though. He could not allow such petty feelings get in his way. Even if she was smart and witty and found himself becoming more and more attracted to her as each day passed. He also found himself getting jealous of his brother.

Iroh had been spending everyday with his woman and getting to know her better than he could ever hope for. Sophie had grown warmer to Ozai but still kept a wall up. He watched as her stomach grew with his children. It was confirmed she was having twins. He heard her laughter before he saw her. It instantly began to melt away his anger.

Over the last 3 months they had gotten to know each other better. He learned her likes and dislikes. What made her smile and what upset her. He found it harder to keep to his resolve that it was only because he needed to use her. She had even started to accompany him in the throne room to listen to the people. He hated to admit it but he valued her opinion on the matters that were presented to him.

Today though he would not let go of his anger. He felt as if she had deceived him. It hurt him more than he cared to admit.

"Woman what is this that I hear about the water bender having escaped. I know you knew of it. You can not claim innocence in this matter." Ozai said angrily. He stood in front of her as she was sitting on the grass with Iroh.

Sophie looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about dear. I didn't know anything about Katara leaving."

Ozai felt his anger rise to a dangerous level and he did something he would regret. He slapped Sophie so hard it knocked her back. "Do not think you can talk your way out of this one you deceitful wench. She is gone and has been gone. I know you had a hand in her escape."

Iroh rose with a fire in his eyes. "Brother I suggest you leave before you do another thing you will ultimately regret."

Sophie sat up holding her bruised cheek with a look of shock. He had never hit her before. He never raised his voice to her either. He was always calm and gentle with her. Even when they slept together he took the utmost care in making sure she was comfortable. She had grown to be fond of him and started to accept her situation. Now though she didn't know what to think.

"Stay out of this you old fool. She is mine and belongs to me. I shall treat her as I see fit. She is nothing more than a pawn in this war." Ozai stated angrily. He turned back to Sophie. "Now tell me. Why did you not tell me about her escape?"

She looked at him and glared. "I told you that I know nothing of her leaving." She thought of his words. She was just a pawn in his goal to take over the world. All the time he was acting sweet and kind to her was to simply use her. It felt like a knife in her back. She had thought they were making progress in their relationship. She had thought she was beginning to grow on him. Now she knew it was all a ruse. An elaborate plan to use her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ozai glared at the woman. He didn't believe her but he had no choice but to let it go for now. She obviously wasn't giving up any information. He will have to deal with it later. Iroh was making it obvious he wouldn't allow his questions to go on any longer.

"Brother you have gone too far. You will regret what you have done today." Iroh warned. He turned to help Sophie stand. Her belly had grown quite a bit over the time.

She awkwardly stood up with Irohs help. Not even looking in Ozais direction she followed Iroh back inside. Her cheek swollen from the slap. Once they had made it to her room Iroh had a servant run for a cold cloth and water.

"I can not apologize enough little bird. I did not expect him to get so violent with you." Iroh said as he gently held the cold cloth to her face.

"A couple of months ago you spoke of me escaping. Do you think if I do it now I could make it?" Sophie asked seriously. She looked Iroh dead in the eye.

He looked shocked and seemed to debate his next words. "It is possible...but I must warn you. In your current condition it will not take long for him to find you. You must think of your children. What if you're on the run and find yourself needing to give birth? You will be a wanted woman. He will not stop until he finds you."

"I must do something Iroh. I will not simply stand by while he hunts the avatar and uses my children as pawns to tip the scales. I know you do not agree but it will not stop me." She said seriously.

Iron looked thoughtful. "If it is what you wish to do then even I can stop you. It would be best that you leave under the cover of darkness though. A full moon is coming tonight and while it may bring you power it brings us weakness. I wish you the best of luck. Please understand though he will find you."

Sophie nodded. "I know. Hopefully then at least the avatar will have had time to learn what is needed. If I can't get away permanently then I can at least assist Aang."

Iroh looked solemn. She was 5 months pregnant already. Just escaping will be hard enough let alone staying hidden from his brother. He saw how Ozai looked at her. He may not care to admit it but he had fallen for the girl. She opened a part of his heart that had been closed for a very long time.

Iroh resolved to enjoy the last bit of time they had together until she was to be returned. He had grown fond of the girl himself. Looking at her as the daughter he never had. She was smart and feisty. She always left a smile on his face.

Sophie slowly rounded a corner. Ozai didn't visit her that night so it wouldn't be until morning that he realized she was gone. She knew her time of escape would be limited. She would have to yield at some point and allow capture. Whether it would be after her twins were born or not had yet to be determined.

Once she made it out of palace grounds she dropped the bag she was carrying. Iroh made sure to have it packed for her. Inside was a couple sets of clothes and some food. Enough to last her about 4 days. She quickly changed from what she was currently wearing into something more befitting of a commoner. She saw a knife shining in the moonlight. She hated to do it but she used it to cut her hair. With the new clothes and shoulder length hair she continued on her way.

She was unsure of where she was going. All she knew was she needed to get far away. She didn't stop until daylight. At least for now she was far enough away she could get a little bit of rest.

Ozai was furious. He had discovered just a few minutes ago that Sophie was gone. It was late afternoon before he went to see her. He had issues to attend to that morning. He also thought it would be best to leave her to calm down.

He had regretted losing his temper yesterday and was wanting to apologize. When he discovered she disappeared though his anger came back tenfold. He wanted her found and wanted her found now.

He sent an entire army to search for her. When they caught her the things he thought of doing to punish her knew no bounds.

It had been 2 1/2 months and Sophie was tired. She lived off of the generosity of others along the way. Ozais army was closing in on her though. She could sense it.

She figured soon it would be best to let them catch her though. Her belly had gotten to be twice the size it was before and she found it harder and harder to keep moving.

She had spent the last 2 weeks with a midwife. Sophie couldn't thank the older woman enough. When she had came across her the woman refused to let her leave. She fed and helped Sophie with her pregnancy. According to the woman she was having smooth pregnancy. The womans name turned out to be Lana.

"Come here sweetie so I can check on those babies. Having they been kicking and making a fuss still?" Lana asked as she felt Sophies belly.

"Ya last night it didn't seem like they would stop. Kept me up most of the night." Sophie yawned.

Lana laughed. "Well that's good. It seems they know time is coming soon they'll be coming out. Tell me child have you thought of surrendering to the fire lord before or after they're born?"

Sophie shot up when she heard what Lana said. "What are you talking about?"

The older woman just smiled. "Sweetheart I've known all along that you weren't just a displaced pregnant woman. Dont worry though. I have kept your secret. You must make your decision soon though because it won't be long before they come. I suspect you won't be able to leave even if they find you simply because you'll be in labor or very close to it."


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie thought of Lanas advice as she cooked a stew. It had been about a week since Lana informed her of her impending delivery. She knew that they would come early. Lana told her about how twins always came earlier than a single child. She sided before loading a bowl up of the now boiling stew.

Suddenly the bowl fell to the ground spilling the stew. Sophie cried out in pain as a wave of it passed through her belly. Lana ran inside and grabbed Sophies arm before leading her to the bed. Just before they reached if though the sound of water suddenly hitting the ground filled the air.

"Darling your water broke. Its time. Lay down now and I'll get some water boiling." Lana said as she positioned Sophie on the bed. She just put the pot of water on to boil when a loud knocking could be heard.

"By order of the fire nation we are demanding entrance to this residence. We know you're harboring a fugitive of the fire nation." A booming voice came from the other side.

Sophie let out a cry as another contraction hit her. "Great not only am I in labor but they show up now!" Sophie thought to herself.

Lana opened the door and gave a glare that would send King Boomy running. "I don't care who you are and who you're looking for. This girl is in labor and I will not allow you to disturb her and put her under more distress than she already is. You understand me?"

The fire nation soldier stood where he was unable to come up with a proper sentence. The woman standing in front of him scared him more than the fire lord.

"Now you run along and tell the fire lord she's in labor and if he wants to be here to see his babies born he better hurry up." Lana said before slamming the door on his face.

The soldier stood there speechless for a moment. Finally he turned to one for his men. "You heard the lady go now and inform him of the news."

Once the soldier was off with the information the soldier posted his men outside. He gently opened the door to hear Sophie scream again in pain. "I'm sorry but I must at least keep an eye on her."

Lana whipped around at him holding a spoon. "If you must then make yourself useful. Take that pot of stew and feed your men. Then bring it in scour it clean and fill it with water."

The soldier gulped and nodded. He took the large pot of stew and some bowls and fed some very hungry and greatful soldiers. Once it was empty he turned around and cleaned it out and had it filled with water. "What would you like now maam?" He stopped for a second. He was taking orders from a woman he didn't even know. The spoon in her hand made him think twice about disobeying though.

Lana laid a cool cloth on Sophies head. "Take it and set it by the fire. If you can heat it up but don't catch my house on fire."

He nodded and proceeded to follow orders. 18 hrs had passed and Sophie still had yet to give birth. She was in excruciating pain and wanted to give up. Lana kept her going though. The soldier did as he was directed and kept the cool wash clothes coming.

"You're almost there child. The first one will be coming soon. I can see the top of its head." Lana said soothingly.

"I don't want to anymore. I can't." Sophie cried. It was torture to continue with trying to push her first child out. Another urge to push came though. She did as instructed and Lana patted her thigh.

"You're doing great sweetie. Just a few more and your first baby will be born." Lana said encouragingly.

Just then the door busted open as Sophie screamed and pushed again. This time she felt something popping and pushed again. The next thing she knew the soldier brought over a wet towel and she had another urge to push again.

It wasn't long before she heard her first born cry. It was the most amazing thing she ever heard.

"Its a boy. A beautiful lil boy. He has your eyes." Lana announced proudly.

Sophie smiled. She wanted to see him but Lana stated the next one was coming. She handed the baby off to someone and prepared to catch her next baby. Just a few mins later she heard the cry of her second child.

Everything was quiet. Sophie waited to hear the babies cry and nothing. She sat up to see what was going on. She was panicking now. The baby had yet to move or cry. Lana was working furiously to clean the newborn and get it to cry. What felt like hrs passed.

Finally a weak cry came from the newborn. After just a few seconds though it started to get louder. Lana smiled at the newborn. "Its another boy."

Sophie reached out to hold her second born son. Before she could though a voice stopped her.

"No. What happened that caused the child to not breathe?"

Sophie looked to see Ozai looking back at her. He had arrived just in time to see their children being born.


	12. Chapter 12

Lana looked at the man standing next to her. He was holding his oldest born son tenderly.

"He was just a little weaker than his brother. If you can't tell he's smaller than the one you're holding. It's obvious who got the most in the womb." She explained after giving the youngest to Sophie.

Sophie tuned out the conversation. She cared only for the little bundle in her arms. She proceeded to breast feed him and looked him over. He may be smaller than his brother but he looked exactly like Ozai. They shared the same eye color and hair color. She could feel the potential power radiating off of him. "He will be a powerful bender when he gets older." She said aloud.

Ozai looked at Sophie as she held his weakest son. He wasn't sure about her words but felt hopeful he would. He couldn't afford to breed weak children. The oldest in his arms fussed and he passed him to his mother. She proceeded to feed him as well.

Lana went about cleaning Sophie up and making sure everything was ok. "Fire lord Ozai I am sure you're anxious to get her back to your palace but unfortunately she won't be able to leave for at least a week. If you move them any sooner you risk all 3 of them dying."

The information irked Ozai but he simply nodded. He wanted nothing more than to sit behind the woman whom just birthed his two sons and hold her. Shower her with affection. Instead he stood coldly. He couldn't do it. He had a reputation to uphold. He also needed to remain angry with her for running away. Because of her he had to focus his attention on finding her rather than the avatar.

Lana shook her head. "If only he would be honest with himself. Then maybe they would be able to live a happy life." She thought to herself.

A week had passed and Lana cleared Sophie and the twins. Ozai made sure to get them loaded up quickly and ready to depart. He had offered Lana to continue caring for the three but she declined.

"My place is here. When she going to have another one I will be there." Lana stated. "Remember what I said about trying for more again. If you don't wait you will end up causing her tremendous pain and suffering."

Ozai nodded and looked to Sophie. She was happily cooing and playing with the two newborns. Once he settled into the palanquin he watched her quietly. She had refused to speak to him. She never denied him his sons but she would turn away from his affection.

"Its going to be a long ride back." He thought to himself. Sophie had fallen asleep with the twins half way through the trip. They traveled nonstop for close to 10 hrs. Once they arrived he gently roused Sophie. "We are home."

She sat up and looked around sleepily. Slowly she grabbed her sons and accepted the assistance to step out of the palanquin. Once inside Ozai lead the way to their room. Along the way someone came up to him claiming urgent business.

"Please assist her to our room with our children." Ozai said to a guard. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Sophie didn't move but didn't stop his display of affection either. It shocked Ozai and he hoped it would mean a good omen.

Sophie walked with the guard to the room she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. She was stopped just before the door by a voice. They weren't happy to see her either.

"So I see my fathers slut is back. Must have been doing something real special for him to want you back so badly. I have no idea what it would be." Azula said venomously coming up from behind.

Sophie held her children closer to her. She could feel the immenent danger they were in. Azula was not one to control her anger.

Once Azula rounded Sophie and got a good look at what was in her arms her eyes widened. Then anger began to take over her features. "He sent out armies after you for those pathetic things?! How could they be so important that HE WOULD STOP SEARCHING FOR THE AVATAR TO COME AFTER THOSE THINGS?! THEY DESERVE TO DIE ALONG WITH YOU! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY PLACE ON THE THRONE TO BE OVER THROWN BY THESE LITTLE BRATS!"

Just then Azula began to summon the blue lightning bolt fire she was famous for. Before she could react though a booming voice stopped her.

"ENOUGH!"

Sophie and Azula looked to see who it was. Iroh stared Azula down daring her to make the wrong move. "Do you wish to sign your death warrant once your father hears of what you tried doing to his two newborn sons?"

Azula looked angry. "They deserve to die. They're nothing but abominations that will do nothing but distract my father."

Iroh stepped in front of Sophie. "If you so much as look at them wrong I will personally destroy you."

Azula growled at him debating on her next move. She was determined to remove the threat to her throne. Obviously right now was not the best time to try.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the reposted chapter. Pregnancy brain hit me like a freight train.

In the earth nation Aang, Katara and Sokka were riding on Appa. Once they settled for the night Aang and Katara decided it was a good time to talk.

"You think she's had the baby yet?" Aang asked.

Katara shrugged. Even though it had been a while the thought of leaving Sophie behind still stung her. Aang was the only one who knew about her pregnancy. They both agreed Sokka didn't need to know. If he did it would crush him. If she were to have the child of someone in the fire nation it would be something he could look past. Having the children of the fire lord they both agreed that he would go off the deep end.

Had things not turned out they way they did and the two weren't helping the avatar, he would have already been married to Sophie. Sokka loved Sophie. He had planned to marry her since they were children.

Sokka was close by and only heard them talking about a baby. He immediately assumed that Katara was pregnant and Aang was the father.

"Wait a minute. KATARA YOUR PREGNANT?!" Sokka yelled.

Katara looked shocked and her eyes grew big. Aang looked dumbfounded.

"AANG I KNOW YOU'RE THE AVATAR BUT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sokka said starting to get heated.

"But Sokka Katara isn't pregnant." Aang said with a confused look.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU GUYS WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT HAVING A BABY!" Sokka said his anger growing.

"Sokka please calm down. I'm not pregnant." Katara said trying to calm her brother down.

"ME CALM DOWN? THE ONLY OTHER PERSON THAT CAN GET PREGNANT IS CURRENTLY STUCK IN THE FIRE NATION." Sokka said. The looks on their faces made him stop. "Wait...no...just no. That can't be. That means Katara you would've had to have..."

Katara and Aang suddenly seemed interested in something else. Sokka felt like time had stopped. Katara left the fire nation 5 months ago. She never said anything to him about Sophie other than she couldn't get away. The pieces started coming together. The reason Sophie wouldn't have been able to leave was because she was pregnant. Who would have gotten her pregnant though and why?

"Who's the father Katara?" Sokka asked dangerously quiet.

"Sokka please don't. You don't need to know who or why." Aang said pleadingly. The last thing they needed was Sokka losing it and going after the fire lord himself.

"No. You will not keep this information from me. I deserve to know. Its bad enough you two kept it a secret this long. Especially you Katara. You know how I feel about Sophie." Sokka said feeling betrayed.

Katara looked down as she debated on telling him. If she lied and he eventually found out Sokka would never speak to her again. If she told him the truth it would crush him. She sighed as she prepared herself for the outcome. Before she could though Aang spoke up.

"The fire lord got her pregnant Sokka. Sophie wasn't wanting to get pregnant. When she found out though she didn't want to risk her child's life. I'm sorry Sokka but it was my idea not to tell you." Aang said looking for forgiveness. He wasn't going to allow Katara to take the fall for this.

Sokka felt his heart stop. "It couldn't be. She couldn't have just let that animal touch her. Let alone get her pregnant." Sokka thought to himself. He loved Sophie. She was supposed to be his wife and have his kids. No way was it supposed to turn out like this. What was he going to do. He didn't want to give up on her being his wife, but what about the child she was having or already had. He could raise it as his own. He could try to make it have as normal a life as it could in the southern water nation.

He could claim that since his mother could use both elements. What would be abnormal that her child could use one of the other. The child would be the fire lords though. Could he look past that?

Aang and Katara watched as Sokka seemed to think about what he just learned. They weren't sure how he was going to react. At any moment he could explode. The fact that he seemed to be thinking it through rather than raging about it seemed to scare them even more.

In the fire nation Sophie looked down at the necklace in her hand. The rubbed the carving that was hand carved into it. It was beautiful. It had a water nation boomerang on it and was a little sloppy but made with obvious care and love. It was her engagement necklace.

Flashback

"Katara look! I can freeze the water and then use my fire bending to heat it up." Sophie said excitedly.

Katara watched with a smile. She had to admit she was a little envious of Sophie. It was like the two elements posed no problem for her to master. Katara would watch and try to imitate what she was doing but couldn't get a handle on it as quickly as Sophie did.

Sophie didn't really seem to notice or just didn't mention it. She always encouraged Katara to keep going at it. "One day Katara you're gonna be an amazing master water bender. Then we can teach out kids together." Sophie said excitedly.

Katara laughed and smiled at her. In the distance someone was yelling for Sophie. Katara looked up just as her brother Sokka tripped and fell flat on his face. He stood up quickly and tried to look as if he wasn't affected by it. Both Sophie and Katara couldn't help but giggle.

"Sokka are you ok?" Sophie asked walking up to him.

He turned red and nodded. "Oh ya I'm totally fine. You know just trying to practice ducking in case someone comes along and tries something you know."

Sophie raised an eyebrow and just shook her head. "Is everything ok? You seemed to act like its urgent."

Sokka looked nervous and put his hand behind his head as he gave a grin. "Oh ya. Well you know its kinda important but its nothing bad."

Sophie looked at him curious as to what would be important. "What is it Sokka?"

Sokka sighed and looked down for a moment. He got a look of determination on his face and looked at Sophie. "Sophie I have a question and if you don't have an answer right away or you say no I'll understand... You know. We've known each other so long. Ummmm I just wanted to ask you if..." Sokka held out the engagement necklace he had finished just before seeking her out. It took him weeks to perfect it. "If you would ummm..."

Sophie squealed. "Yes Sokka I will." She said before he could finish his sentence.

"Well I mean I understand that you don...wait you said yes?!" He asked surprised. His face broke out in the biggest grin when Sophie nodded excitedly.

Katara was smiling in the background. She watched as Sokka worked on the necklace. She also knew that he and Sophie loved each other. Some of the people in the tribe weren't very thrilled about it. They still believed she would bring danger to the southern water nation.

Sophie was brought back from her memory when she heard the door open. She hid the necklace in her hand as she looked to see who walked in.


	14. Chapter 13 (02-02 19:52:51)

Sorry about the reposted chapter. Pregnancy brain hit me like a freight train.

In the earth nation Aang, Katara and Sokka were riding on Appa. Once they settled for the night Aang and Katara decided it was a good time to talk.

"You think she's had the baby yet?" Aang asked.

Katara shrugged. Even though it had been a while the thought of leaving Sophie behind still stung her. Aang was the only one who knew about her pregnancy. They both agreed Sokka didn't need to know. If he did it would crush him. If she were to have the child of someone in the fire nation it would be something he could look past. Having the children of the fire lord they both agreed that he would go off the deep end.

Had things not turned out they way they did and the two weren't helping the avatar, he would have already been married to Sophie. Sokka loved Sophie. He had planned to marry her since they were children.

Sokka was close by and only heard them talking about a baby. He immediately assumed that Katara was pregnant and Aang was the father.

"Wait a minute. KATARA YOUR PREGNANT?!" Sokka yelled.

Katara looked shocked and her eyes grew big. Aang looked dumbfounded.

"AANG I KNOW YOU'RE THE AVATAR BUT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sokka said starting to get heated.

"But Sokka Katara isn't pregnant." Aang said with a confused look.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU GUYS WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT HAVING A BABY!" Sokka said his anger growing.

"Sokka please calm down. I'm not pregnant." Katara said trying to calm her brother down.

"ME CALM DOWN? THE ONLY OTHER PERSON THAT CAN GET PREGNANT IS CURRENTLY STUCK IN THE FIRE NATION." Sokka said. The looks on their faces made him stop. "Wait...no...just no. That can't be. That means Katara you would've had to have..."

Katara and Aang suddenly seemed interested in something else. Sokka felt like time had stopped. Katara left the fire nation 5 months ago. She never said anything to him about Sophie other than she couldn't get away. The pieces started coming together. The reason Sophie wouldn't have been able to leave was because she was pregnant. Who would have gotten her pregnant though and why?

"Who's the father Katara?" Sokka asked dangerously quiet.

"Sokka please don't. You don't need to know who or why." Aang said pleadingly. The last thing they needed was Sokka losing it and going after the fire lord himself.

"No. You will not keep this information from me. I deserve to know. Its bad enough you two kept it a secret this long. Especially you Katara. You know how I feel about Sophie." Sokka said feeling betrayed.

Katara looked down as she debated on telling him. If she lied and he eventually found out Sokka would never speak to her again. If she told him the truth it would crush him. She sighed as she prepared herself for the outcome. Before she could though Aang spoke up.

"The fire lord got her pregnant Sokka. Sophie wasn't wanting to get pregnant. When she found out though she didn't want to risk her child's life. I'm sorry Sokka but it was my idea not to tell you." Aang said looking for forgiveness. He wasn't going to allow Katara to take the fall for this.

Sokka felt his heart stop. "It couldn't be. She couldn't have just let that animal touch her. Let alone get her pregnant." Sokka thought to himself. He loved Sophie. She was supposed to be his wife and have his kids. No way was it supposed to turn out like this. What was he going to do. He didn't want to give up on her being his wife, but what about the child she was having or already had. He could raise it as his own. He could try to make it have as normal a life as it could in the southern water nation.

He could claim that since his mother could use both elements. What would be abnormal that her child could use one of the other. The child would be the fire lords though. Could he look past that?

Aang and Katara watched as Sokka seemed to think about what he just learned. They weren't sure how he was going to react. At any moment he could explode. The fact that he seemed to be thinking it through rather than raging about it seemed to scare them even more.

In the fire nation Sophie looked down at the necklace in her hand. The rubbed the carving that was hand carved into it. It was beautiful. It had a water nation boomerang on it and was a little sloppy but made with obvious care and love. It was her engagement necklace.

Flashback

"Katara look! I can freeze the water and then use my fire bending to heat it up." Sophie said excitedly.

Katara watched with a smile. She had to admit she was a little envious of Sophie. It was like the two elements posed no problem for her to master. Katara would watch and try to imitate what she was doing but couldn't get a handle on it as quickly as Sophie did.

Sophie didn't really seem to notice or just didn't mention it. She always encouraged Katara to keep going at it. "One day Katara you're gonna be an amazing master water bender. Then we can teach out kids together." Sophie said excitedly.

Katara laughed and smiled at her. In the distance someone was yelling for Sophie. Katara looked up just as her brother Sokka tripped and fell flat on his face. He stood up quickly and tried to look as if he wasn't affected by it. Both Sophie and Katara couldn't help but giggle.

"Sokka are you ok?" Sophie asked walking up to him.

He turned red and nodded. "Oh ya I'm totally fine. You know just trying to practice ducking in case someone comes along and tries something you know."

Sophie raised an eyebrow and just shook her head. "Is everything ok? You seemed to act like its urgent."

Sokka looked nervous and put his hand behind his head as he gave a grin. "Oh ya. Well you know its kinda important but its nothing bad."

Sophie looked at him curious as to what would be important. "What is it Sokka?"

Sokka sighed and looked down for a moment. He got a look of determination on his face and looked at Sophie. "Sophie I have a question and if you don't have an answer right away or you say no I'll understand... You know. We've known each other so long. Ummmm I just wanted to ask you if..." Sokka held out the engagement necklace he had finished just before seeking her out. It took him weeks to perfect it. "If you would ummm..."

Sophie squealed. "Yes Sokka I will." She said before he could finish his sentence.

"Well I mean I understand that you don...wait you said yes?!" He asked surprised. His face broke out in the biggest grin when Sophie nodded excitedly.

Katara was smiling in the background. She watched as Sokka worked on the necklace. She also knew that he and Sophie loved each other. Some of the people in the tribe weren't very thrilled about it. They still believed she would bring danger to the southern water nation.

Sophie was brought back from her memory when she heard the door open. She hid the necklace in her hand as she looked to see who walked in.


	15. Chapter 14

Short chapter I know. I wanted to get something out there though since it's been a while since I last updated.

Sokka was still trying to think it over. A few hours had passed and he remained silent. He wanted to get to the fire nation and kick that good for nothing fire lords ass. He not only took Sophie from him he took something sacred from her. Something that should have been between Sokka and her. Not only that he got her pregnant.

He had already come to the decision that he was going to raise the child she had as his own. It didn't matter who the father was. That child was half Sophie. He wasn't going to allow something like that stand in the way of them being happy. If the child turned out to be as white as a fire nation national would be he would just brush it off. Sophie was half fire nation as well. She got her lightly tanned skin from her mom.

He wondered if the baby was a boy or girl. What would she name it? What would it look like? What if it looked like the fire lord? That would be a lot harder to cover up. A child that looks like the fire lord would be put in danger. Some of the members of the water tribe would try to hurt it. They would think it would be just as blood thirsty and set on world domination as its father. He had to prevent that. He would not allow her child to be harmed. No he would not allow their child to be harmed. Sokka had already made up his mind. He was still going to be with Sophie. No matter the circumstances nothing would stop him from wanting to be with the woman he loved.

Aang and Katara watched Sokka curiously. He had been oddly quiet for a while. They both wondered what was going through his head.


	16. Chapter 15

Ozai walked into the room looking annoyed. He heard of what Azula had done and instead of being able to get back to his children and the woman, whom he was falling for, he had to deal with her. He sent her out on a mission to bahsing sei. That would at least keep her occupied for a while. As punishment she was to be a subordinate to one of the generals there. They and some others were to bring news to him if she disobeyed.

He saw Sophie hide something when he walked in. He debated whether or not he should say something. He decided he would. Letting her hide things the last time brought them into the mess they're in now. She ran away. Not only that she was pregnant with his twin sons. He will not allow it to happen again.

"What is that you hid?" He asked in a commanding yet gentle tone. He looked at her expectantly.

"Its nothing important." She said not making a move to show it.

Ozai glared. "So that's how she wants to play." He thought to himself. He strode over to her and reached down to grab what she was hiding. He reached his hand under her thigh staring her in the eyes the entire time. He saw the fear flash in them. Obviously what ever it was it was important to her.

What he saw made his blood boil. He knew what it was immediately. He had heard of them before. They were engagement necklaces. Instead of a ring a warrior would give his intended a necklace to wear. It had a sloppy boomerang etched into it.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked quietly. Venom was in his voice. He was getting outrageously jealous. To think someone else had her heart. That was going to change. He didn't realize what he just thought. He was blinded by anger and jealousy.

"Please don't break it. Its the only thing I have." Sophie said tears in her eyes. She stood up reaching out to grab it.

Ozai refused to give it back and had jealousy raging in his eyes. "I asked a question Sophie. Now tell me who gave it to you?!"

Sophie looked at him pleadingly. "Please. Its really important to me." She was afraid to say his name. It could put Sokka in danger.

Ozai began to squeeze his hand with the pendant in it. Sophie was terrified he would break it and lunged for it. He stepped to the side watching as she fell to the ground. Sophie laid on the ground crying.

"Please give it back. Its the only thing I have from him." She said.

"I will not allow you to have this. You are mine. You will not give your heart to anyone other than me." Ozai said walking away with the pendant.

"Sokka please get me soon. I miss you. Please forgive me." Sophie said quietly to herself. She was a mess on the floor with tears.

Ozai stopped when he heard her words. His rage boiled over. He threw the necklace and grabbed Sophie by the arm. Dragging her to the bed he threw her on her back and ripped her dress off. "You will submit to me body and soul. I will not allow another man have your attention."


	17. Chapter 16

Sophie looked at Ozai terrified. It had only been a little over a week since she had the twins. They were currently being cared for so that she could rest. "Please remember what Lana said." She pleaded.

Ozai stopped halfway through undressing. "Damn it she has a point." He thought to himself. He looked at her for what felt like forever. When he finally spoke Sophie was too shocked to process what he said.

"You will remain in this room. Food and drink will be supplied to you. You are free to roam during the day with Iroh. I will decide when its best suited we see each other again. For now take care of our sons." With that he turned and left.

Time skip

6 months had gone by. Sophie had grown accustomed to being alone in bed. She refused to admit that she missed his presence. The boys Liam and Leon where growing quickly. Liam was still behind when it came to his growth.

Sophie worried about him since his birth when he wasn't crying. That was until he crawled his way to a bush and set it on fire. Even Leon hadn't shown if he had fire or water bending ability.

When Sophie caught onto her son happily cooing and giggling at his creation she rushed to pull him away. He had no understanding of the fact that he could of easily hurt himself or worse. Guards had ran into the palace to get Ozai while she worked to put it out.

Liam was handed to a nanny as she used her waterbending to stop the fire from spreading. Liam got upset. He shook his fist crying and opened his palm to let out a stream of fire. It headed straight for Sophie. She turned in time to see it coming at her and no time to get away.

She felt her body being yanked away and her hair got lightly singed. Suddenly she was pulled against someone's broad chest and looked up to see it was Ozai's. He was staring at his son with shock and pride.

Sophie pulled herself away from him and grabbed Liam. She looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. Leon was already brought inside. Once she had assessed the he was fine she turned and headed inside herself. She didn't know how to handle the feelings she was currently feeling.

Her heart was racing still and she realized it wasn't from the shock of what happened. It was from seeing Ozai so suddenly and being so close to him. She fingered the necklace on her neck. She wore it out of spite.


End file.
